Bosnja dhe Hercegovina
Bosnja dhe Hercegovina (BH) është shtet në jug-lindje të Evropës, i ndodhur në pjesën perëndimore të Gadishullit Ballkanik. Në veri dhe jug kufizohet nga Kroacia ndërsa në lindje kufizohet me Serbien dhe Malin e Zi Ka një dalje në detin Adriatik në afërsi të Mostarit. Si shtet i pavarur pas një lufte katërvjeçare, daton nga 5 prilli i vitit 1992. Sipas llogaritjeve të organizatave ndërkombëtare (CIA) ky vend në vitin 2004 ka pasur 4.007.608 banorë. Historia : Artikulli kryesor Historia e Bosnjës Në shekullin e parë të erës sonë, pjesa më e madhe e Bosnjës së sotme e gjejmë si pjesë të perandoris Romake. Kjo pjesë ishte e banuar nga Ilirët. Pas ramjes së perandoris Romake ajo bëhet pjesë e perandoris Bizantine sikurse disa jesë tjera të Ilirisë. Sllavët vijnë diku rreth shekullit të shtatë në këtë pjesë të Ilrisë dhe të Trakisë. Me rritjen e numrit të ardhacakëve fillon procesi i tërheqjes së popullsisë nga qytete dhe vendbanimet në periferi e dikur më vonë edhe në pjesët malore. Proces që mund të vërehet në shtete perendimore ku banorët vendas tërhiqen nga qendrat në periferi të tyre. Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Njësit administrative : Artikulli kryesor Njësitë administrative të Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës Bosnja dhe Hercegovina ndahet në dy njësi shtetërore dhe një njësi e pacaktuar të cilat ndahen më tej në njësi administrative. Njësi shtetërore janë: Federata e Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës (org.:Federacija Bosne i Hercegovine) dhe Republika Serbe (org.:Republika Srpska) Njësitë administrative sipas njësive shtetërore janë: *Në Federatën e Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës quhen kantone **Kantoni Unsko-sanski **Kantoni Posavski **Kantoni Tuzlanski **Kantoni Zeničko-dobojski **Kantoni Bosansko-podrinjski **Kantoni Srednjobosanski **Kantoni Hercegovačko-neretvanski **Kantoni Zapadnohercegovački **Kantoni Sarajevo **Kantoni Livanjski *Në Republikën Serbe quhen regjione (org.regija) **Regjioni Banja Luka **Regjioni Doboj **Regjioni Bijeljina **Regjioni Sarajevsko-romanijska **Regjioni Trebinje Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e Bosnjës Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Bosnjës dhe Hercegovinës është 51,129 km2 dhe shtrihet në koordinatat gjeografike 44 00 V''', 18 00 '''L. Klima është kontinentale dhe bregdetare me verë të nxehtë dhe dimër të ftohtë. Në pjesët malore të vendit mbanë dimër i gjatë me ngrica dhe verë e shkurtë e ftohtë. Relievi i Bosnjës është kryesisht shkëmborë dhe malorë me disa rrafshnalta dhe një pjesë e vogël e bregdetit në jug. Pika më e ultë e Bosnjës gjendet në brigjet e detit Adriatik (0m) dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 2,386 metrave në Magliq afër kufirit me Malin e Zi. Lumenjtë më të njohur që përshkojn Bosnjën dhe Hercegovinën janë lumenjtë Sava dhe Neretva. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e Bosnjës Demografia : Artikulli kryesor Demografia e Bosnjës Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e Bosnjës * Telekomunikacioni * Transporti * Ushtria * Pushime Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : * Kryetari :Presednik * Parlamenti : * Ministria : * Office of the High Representative in Bosnia and Herzegovina - faqe zyrtare e OKB-së ---- * Bosnia-Herzegovina and the Balkans Forum diskutues * Bosnia & Herzegovina - ekonomi e BH (anglisht) * Harta të Bosnja dhe Hercegovina * Bosnia and Herzegovina - harta të BH * OSCE Mission to Bosnia and Herzegovina - Misioni i OSCE për Bosnjën * Bosnian Institute, London - Institut boshnjak në Londër (anglisht) * About 300 categorised and profiled websites about Bosnia & Herzegovina * Raporte për trafikime të njerzëve (anglisht) *Rulers.org —Bosnia and Hercegovina * Category:Shtete als:Bosnien-Herzegowina an:Bosnia e Erzegobina ang:Bosnia and Herzegovina ar:البوسنة و الهرسك arc:ܒܘܣܢܐ ܘܗܪܣܟ ast:Bosnia-Herzegovina az:Bosniya və Hersoqovina bat-smg:Bosnėjė ėr Hercuogovėna be-x-old:Босьнія і Герцагавіна bg:Босна и Херцеговина bn:বসনিয়া ও হার্জেগোভিনা br:Bosnia-ha-Herzegovina bs:Bosna i Hercegovina ca:Bòsnia i Hercegovina ceb:Bosnia ug Herzegovina chr:ᏉᏍᏂᏯ cs:Bosna a Hercegovina cu:Босна cv:Босни тата Герцеговина cy:Bosna a Hercegovina da:Bosnien-Hercegovina de:Bosnien und Herzegowina diq:Bosna-Hersek el:Βοσνία και Ερζεγοβίνη en:Bosnia and Herzegovina eo:Bosnio kaj Hercegovino es:Bosnia y Herzegovina et:Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina eu:Bosnia-Herzegovina fa:بوسنی هرزگووین fi:Bosnia ja Hertsegovina fiu-vro:Bosnia ja Hertsegoviina fr:Bosnie-Herzégovine frp:Bosnie-Hèrzègovena fy:Bosnje gl:Bosnia - Hercegovina - Босна и Херцеговина he:בוסניה והרצגובינה hi:बॉस्निया और हर्ज़ेगोविना hr:Bosna i Hercegovina hsb:Bosniska a Hercegowina ht:Bosni ak Erzegovin hu:Bosznia-Hercegovina hy:Բոսնիա և Հերցոգովինա ia:Bosnia e Herzegovina id:Bosnia-Herzegovina io:Bosnia e Herzegovina is:Bosnía og Hersegóvína it:Bosnia-Erzegovina ja:ボスニア・ヘルツェゴビナ ka:ბოსნია და ჰერცეგოვინა kk:Босна-Гершек ko:보스니아 헤르체고비나 ks:बास्निया ku:Bosna Hersek kw:Bosni–Hertsegovina la:Bosnia et Herzegovina lb:Bosnien-Herzegowina li:Bosnië en Hercegovina lij:Bòsnia-Erçegòvina lt:Bosnija ir Hercegovina lv:Bosnija un Hercegovina mk:Босна и Херцеговина ms:Bosnia dan Herzegovina na:Bosnia me Herzegowina nah:Bostlān īhuān Herzegovintlān nap:Bosnia-Erzegovina nds:Bosnien-Herzegowina ne:बोस्निया र हर्जगोविना nl:Bosnië en Herzegovina nn:Bosnia-Hercegovina no:Bosnia-Hercegovina nov:Bosnia e Hertsegovina oc:Bòsnia e Ercegovina pam:Bosnia and Herzegovina pl:Bośnia i Hercegowina pms:Bòsnia e Erzegòvina ps:بوسنيا او هېرزګوينا pt:Bósnia e Herzegovina qu:Busna-Hirsiquwina ro:Bosnia şi Herţegovina roa-rup:Bosna shi Hertsegovina ru:Босния и Герцеговина sa:बास्निया scn:Bosnia-Erzegovina sco:Bosnia an Herzegovina se:Bosnia-Hercegovina sh:Bosna i Hercegovina simple:Bosnia and Herzegovina sk:Bosna a Hercegovina sl:Bosna in Hercegovina sr:Босна и Херцеговина sv:Bosnien och Hercegovina sw:Bosnia na Herzegovina ta:பொசுனியா எர்செகோவினா tg:Босния ва Ҳерсеговина th:ประเทศบอสเนียและเฮอร์เซโกวีนา tl:Bosnia at Herzegovina tr:Bosna-Hersek uk:Боснія і Герцеґовина vec:Bosnia e Erzsegòvina vi:Bosna và Hercegovina vo:Bosnän e Härzegovän war:Bosnia ngan Herzegovina zh:波斯尼亚和黑塞哥维那 zh-min-nan:Bosna kap Hercegovina